My Soulmate
by Perkyhorses
Summary: Naiya is your average teenage girl with ADHD and dyslexia  demigod duh!  her life takes a turn when she has dreams of the future. Apollo is still the annoying stuck up God. What will happen when he finds the one he is meant to be with? Soulmates?
1. Chapter 1

My Soulmate

**(I do not own PJO!)**

**(A/N) OK this is my first PJO fan fic! Hope y'all like it!**

**Naiya POV**

_Rats are everywhere! It's so dark, I can't even see 2 feet in front of me. Then she hears a whisper. So dark. So evil. It sends chills down her spine. "Naiyaaaaa" She whips around but no one is there. My breathing becomes gasps and I spin to where I was facing earlier. This time I see a boy. He has blond hair and blue eyes, and he has a panicked look on his face. He looks as if he where glowing. "Naiya! Run!" Something hits me from behind and I black out._

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Ugh! Morning already? Naiya sits up in bed still half asleep. "stupid alarm clock." She gets up out of bed and trips over a shoe on the floor.

"I have got to start picking up my room." I burst out laughing. _As if that will ever happen._

OK let me introduce myself. My name is Naiya Gilbert. My mom died giving birth to me and I have no idea who my dad is.

I live with my foster family, John and Susan Gilbert. Though as much as they wish I would call them mom and dad, I don't. Just cause I don't feel comfortable with that yet.

I just got adopted yet again about a month ago. You see I have this habit of getting kicked out of every home I am put into. Nobody wants me as their kid. Why you ask? I will tell you. Weird stuff happens around me. For example, when I was 9 I lived with these people who already had kids. Well the older boy thought he was tough and tried pushing me around. One day we went to the park and he decided he wanted to give me a hard time and pushed me into the water fountain. I got so mad. I didn't know why or how it happened but I was so mad I didn't care at the time.

Water shot out of the fountain and soaked him from head to toe. Of course the family blamed me and I got sent back to the orphanage.

That is how its been for all of my 16 years of life. So of course I move around a lot.

This time I live in NYC. I know cool right? Myself? I prefer someplace out in the middle of nowhere. Someplace I can ride horses and have fun. Oh well. You can't pick your foster family right? **(A/N) I wasn't really sure so tell me if I'm wrong) **Oh well.

I get up off the floor and head towards the full body mirror on my wall. Dang! I look horrible! My long jet black hair is in knots all the way down my back and my green eyes are a little blood shot. I need to clean up a little.

I run to my dresser and pull out a black T-shirt and mini shorts. Then I go to the bathroom and brush the jungle that is my hair and pull it up into a ponytail with my side bangs hanging half way in my eyes. I put some drops in my eyes to help get rid of the blood shot part and go downstairs for breakfast.

"good morning Naiya!" Susan is a perky blond with hazel eyes and a slim figure.

While I look albino she has nice olive skin. Oh how I envy her for that. Oh well. She was making pancakes. Yummmm.

"Good morning Susan." I told her wile grabbing a pancake in the process. Oh the fluffy goodness!

"So, How did you sleep?" Ah trying to make conversation. Then I remembered my dream. Apparently my face showed how freaked out I was because the next thing I hear is,

"Naiya? Are you alright?" I quickly recover and shoot her a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I slept great." She smiles.

"That's good." I finish my pancake and stand up.

"I have to go. Ashlee is expecting me at the beach." Did I mention I lived in NYC for a few years now? My last 3 foster homes were here.

"Of course just come back for dinner. Wait a minute don't you have school?" Poor Susan. Doesn't remember much.

"No. Schools out since last Friday." She looks confused for a moment then…click. Light bulb! Yes I am very sarcastic. Don't judge me.

She let me go and I started running for the beach. The beach is my most favorite place in the world. And It's always were Ashlee and I meet up after school or over the summer.

Ok let me explain Ashlee. She is a very hyper girl. She has ADHD and dyslexia just like me so naturally we both can't sit still for very long. That and we get horrible grades. She has short blond hair that hangs at her ears, and her eyes change colors depending on her mood.

And no they don't change from blue to brown. They only change to different blues. Right now they were light blue. Good she's happy.

"Hey sis! What's up?" We aren't blood related but we are just like sisters. She laughs and we high five each other.

"Not much. Just waiting for your sorry butt to get here! What took you so long?" I let out a laugh.

"I slept in. sorry I forgot to set my alarm to an earlier time. Then I got help up Susan. She made breakfast and I just couldn't say no." She narrowed her eyes.

"Pancakes?" She asked. I hung my head.

"Yes." Then we started laughing.

"your right! You can't say no to pancakes!" I am doubled over gasping for air by now.

"I know right! They are so FLUFFY!" That made us laugh even more. A few minutes later once we caught our breath we started walking down the beach looking for cool stuff in the sand like we always do.

Did I mention we have the attention spans of a rodent. I guess it's part of the ADHD. When we were walking around for about 15 minutes I just had to ask.

"So sis, did you bring the Dew?" She looks up at me really fast and lands on her butt. Then she swings her bag off her shoulder and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of Mtn. Dew. I was hearing halleluiah! Ash had a big goofy grin on her face and I sat down.

She opened the bottle and took a huge chug of it. Ok think for a minute. Us with our ADHD and a huge bottle of Mtn. Dew. This could go bad. I grab the bottle from her and chug about a 4th of it.

"Hey sis! Don't drink it all! We are just getting started!" She grabbed it from me and started chugging. I just laughed already sugar high. I looked out at the ocean and it looked as if it were laughing with me. Oh this is going to be a fun day.

**(A/N) OK so this is the first chapter revised! Sorry about no paragraphs last time!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Soulmate

Chapter 2

**(A/N) I do not own PJO!)**

**Naiya POV**

Here I am. On the beach. With my best friend. Drinking 3 liters of Mtn. Dew! Life is good. For now.

"So Ashlee, did you bring your radio?" She gave me a big smile.

"Of course I did! What is a good 2 liters of Mtn. Dew without music?" We high fived and she pulled out her radio. She turned it on and it started playing Nickelback's Savin Me. And of course with us being sugar drunk by now we started singing along with our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders swaying back and forth. I had the Dew in my free hand. Anybody passing by would think we were drunk weirdoes. We sang at the top of our lungs:

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

[Chorus:]  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And all I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

[Chorus]

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Ashlee sighs. "I love that song." I punch her arm.

" I know another good one! Hold on let me look in your bag. I put it in there earlier." I start looking through her bad. She looked a little shocked. "You did? How did you sneak it in there? Dude you have silent feet you know that! That is awesome!" I successfully find the CD I put in there earlier and put it in the CD player on the radio. All of a sudden Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody started to play.

We start singing along with it again laughing between verses.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there.

We burst out in a fit of giggles. "That is a good song too!" Ashlee says in between giggles. I wipe a tear from my eye. "yeah it is. And it so expresses how I feel right now." I say all of a sudden

with a straight face.

Another thing you need to know about me. I am very random. Ashlee wraps her arm around me in a side hug. "Ahh it's OK sis. We are still young. We will each find

somebody." She is right. We are still young. I just have a weird feeling though. Oh well just shake it off.

I look up at the sky and notice it is starting to get dark out. Apparently so dose Ashlee because she says, "Maybe we should head home. It's getting dark and I don't really want to stay the night at the beach." She may feel that way. But for me it couldn't be more opposite. I wouldn't mine sleeping here. I was comfortable here. It just felt right. I lay down in the sand and close my eyes. I was getting a little tired. Ashlee shakes me a little. "Sis? We really should head back." I open one eye. "you go ahead. I'm gonna stay just a little longer." She frowns a little. "OK. But if I find you hear in the morning I'm going to throw you in the ocean. Though I don't think you would really mind that I will still do it to wake you up. Then you will have to go face a scared to death John and Susan." I chuckle a little bit at how serious she looks. Ashlee dose mean her threats. And for some reason they always work. "Gotcha. Don't worry I will be fine. I will find a way to calm them down. I always do." She just shakes her head and says good night before walking to her house.

Ahhh. This is nice. The sand feels like a cloud underneath me. Soon enough Naiya is sound asleep.

**Poseidon POV**

This is a good time of night. No people on my beach so I am free to walk around as I wish. In my shorts and Hawaiian shirt. I do like Hawaiian shirts. Though I don't really know why.

He is walking down the beach when he spots a young girl curled up in the sand. What is she still doing here? Not many people like sleeping on the beach in the middle of the night. Wait a minute _sleeping? _Poseidon walks up to the young girl to get a good look at her. Poor girl must have forgotten the time. She had jet black hair he could have sworn was the same color as his. He chuckles to himself. _You can't have a daughter and you know it._

Here's the thing. The reason he can't have a daughter is because he was cursed not to by the Bookkeeper. **(A/N) Character I made up.) **He was cursed because if he ever had a daughter she would be very powerful. And once her powers grow to the fullest she would be either a Good Goddess or an Evil Goddess. It would depend on her personality. They couldn't take the risk. Though there was a legend. If the daughter of Poseidon is born she will decide the fate of the world. She will either join the unknown enemy or destroy it.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he barely noticed the girl stir in her sleep. She was mumbling something too softly for him to hear. He listened closer. "_He's coming. Run. Leave me here. Run."_ She shook and then bolted upright gasping for breath. Then she looked at him with a pair of eyes that matched his own. Oh no this is not good.

**(A/N) OK so wut do ya think? Will Naiya be good or evil? Review with your answers! Oh and I'm sorry about no paragraphs in the first chap. I ain't really good at them so sorry again! If you think just double spacing will make it easier on your eyes please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Soulmate

Chapter 3

**(A/N) I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Naiya POV**

Once my eyes close I instantly start to dream.

_I'm back in the dark room. It's humid. So humid I feel as if I am breathing water. I open my eyes to see, I am on the ground and the blond boy is hovering over me. Instead of the panicked look he had from before, there was sadness, anger, sorrow, and what shocked me the most, love. I reached up to wipe a tear from his cheek and he grabs my hand and just holds it as if he were holding on for dear life._

_All of a sudden I hear a thud and the evil voice whisper my name again. I look back to see the boy looking in the same direction with an angry look on his face. He tries to pick me up but I know if he tries to carry me out of here we won't make it. _

"_He's coming. Run. Leave me here. Run." He looked determined that he wasn't going anywhere. I put my hand on his chest and felt my body fill up with some unknown force. Apparently he felt it to because he said, "Don't do it Naiya. I'm not leaving you!" Too late I had already done it. With a mental shove he disappeared. I instantly felt weaker._

_I sit up and turn to face my attacker. The last thing I saw where a pair of blood red eyes before I was yet again knocked unconscious._

Naiya shot up gasping for breath. Woa, that was some dream. It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't alone. She looked up to meet a pair of sea green eyes that matched hers. Her own eyes got wide. Yeah I know I look like an idiot, but if you were in my situation you would too. Then finally he broke the silence.

"Excuse me, but isn't it a little late to be at the beach?" That snapped me out of my trance. Without missing a beat I say, "I don't know you tell me." Sarcasm heavy in my voice. At this he chuckles wile I get up and brush myself off.

"That's a good one." I raise my eyebrows. "You still didn't answer my question." I cross my arms over my chest and cock my hip. "If you really want to know. I happen to like it here and there's not a law that says I can't be here." He just smiles. "Your right. I am curious though. Why are you sleeping on the beach?" oh. That's gonna be a tough one to answer without sounding crazy. Truth is, the beach feels right. I feel safe here. I feel like I belong. That and I needed to get away from Susan and John. They are just too perky!

"I didn't feel like going home and fell asleep here." It wasn't technically a lie. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first. "Why are you on the beach in the middle of the night? Taking a midnight stroll?" At that he was speechless. But only for a second. "As a matter of fact, yes I was."

Oh. Well this is the part where I make up some excuse to leave the spot I'm in and find some other place to go. "well I should be going. Susan and John will be waiting for me." I turn to leave but he speaks again. "Are they your parents?" Oh boy. I really don't want to get into all this. But of course I have to.

"No. They are my foster parents." He looked genuinely sorry for me. "What happened to your real parents?" Why must he ask so many questions? I sigh and start to explain.

"My mom died giving birth to me and I have no clue who my father is. Judging by how he never came looking for me, I don't think I want to meet him." He frowned.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I turn to fully face him and look him in the eye. "Thanks. No one has said anything before. If you'll excuse me, I have to get home." I turn and head back home to face Susan and John.

**No One POV**

Little did she know, the man followed her home as mist. Hoping to learn more about her.

**(A/N) Sorry this one is so short! Idk when I will write again. I am breaking a colt right now and that takes a lot of time. Please review! Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

My Soulmate

**(A/N) I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Naiya POV**

It was a bit of a long walk back home, but I was willing to take my time. I loved the night. There is just so many things that come alive at night that you can't see during the day. That and It's a heck of a lot quieter. I close my eyes and breath in the night air. Ahhh pure bliss!

I got home all too soon for my taste. The truth was, I didn't really like Susan and John. Like I said before, too perky. Anyways, I walk into the house to find Susan curled up in a kitchen chair, worried, and biting her nails. She looked up when I walked in and rushed over to me. She squeezed me in a big bear hug and kept asking if I was alright. Of course I told her I was fine. After looking over me one last time she gave me this weird look.

The look she gave me was menacing. She leaned toward me and sniffed. WTF! I leaned back and jerked out of her grasp. Her face started to look more evil by the minute. What the heck is going on here? Susan isn't evil! She's my foster mom! She gave me a smile that sent chills down my spine. Oh gosh, this isn't good.

"John! It's her! She's the one!" She yelled behind her. Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. My eyes got huge! I started to back away slowly as she advanced on me.

" Uh, Susan? What's going on? What are you doing?" My voice sounded panicky. I mentally cursed myself for that.

"We have been looking everywhere for you honey." She said in that horrible voice of hers. My breathing increased. I could start to feel something rising through my body. Some unknown force trying to take control of me.

I should probably tell you, this has happened before. It happens every time I feel threatened or angered. It's like an instinct. And that instinct takes over and I have no control over my body what so ever. Oh and to tell when this is happening, my eyes turn kinda silverish with little lights streaking towards my pupil. Yeah really weird I know. I hate it too. Every time it happens, someone gets hurt.

Anyways, back to reality. I can feel my "fit" coming along as my adrenaline starts pumping. I try to fight it off but as usual it wins.

Susan is still advancing towards me. She has an ugly snarl on her face as she backs me into a corner.

"I've got you now." John starts coming up behind her with the same look on his face. My instincts finally take over and my eyes flash open to reveal the silver light color. Then I speak with an echo.

"I don't think so." In a flash I jab at her head and knee her stomach. She doubles over in pain and shock. While she's distracted I do a back hand spring and kick her in the face with both feet causing her to fall flat on her back unconscious.

Up next, John. He ran towards me and I turned around and ran up the wall and pushed off the windowsill doing a back flip right over him and landing in a crouch pulling out my daggers on either side as I land. Woa where did I get the daggers? Ignore that for now and focus on evil dude in front of you!

I jump at him slicing with my knives. I jump of the table with my arms spread for support and land on him with my daggers making contact with his neck effectively be-heading him. As I landed from my jump I see him turn to dust. Then I look down at the still unconscious, evil, Susan and throw a knife at her hitting her directly in the heart. She also turned to dust.

I drop my daggers and they turn to mist just before they reach the ground. My eyes shut on their own accord and I feel the energy and power leaving me. When my eyes open they are back to the normal green. By then I am so weak I can barely stand, so I have to lean on the table. I look around to see the kitchen destroyed. I need to get out of here. Fast. I can't stand to see this sight anymore. So I muster up all the energy I could and walked out of the house. Unfortunately it wasn't much because my legs gave out and I ended up passing out in the front lawn.

**Poseidon POV**

OK I knew she was going to be a good fighter, but I didn't know she would be this good. It was amazing how she created weapons out of the water in the air without even thinking about it. She killed those two monsters like slicing through butter. She was amazing to watch.

When I caught a glimpse of her eyes, I was shocked. Why would they change into such a color. I looked like silver light shooting through her eyes. I knew about the prophecy but I didn't know much about what powers she would posses. It looked to me like she didn't have any control over her body what so ever. Like instinct kicked in.

Well duh! Dang I'm an idiot. There's a reason Athena calls me Kelp head.

When I watched my only daughter pass out from exhaustion I quickly ran over to her and picked her up bridal style. I need to get her to camp. Quickly.

Hmmm….I didn't bring a ride. I guess I could take her as mist. It wouldn't hurt her considering she's my daughter. So he turned them both to mist and headed for Camp Half Blood.

**(A/N) OK so how is this chapter? Oh and I swear Apollo will be in the next chapter! I'm getting to it! Please review! Flames are accepted! **

**-Perkyhorses(Kayla) **


	5. Chapter 5

My Soulmate

Chapter 5

**(A/N) I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Apollo POV**

I walked into my cabin and luckily everyone was asleep. I needed to sleep for some reason. This has been happening for a while now. I have just been falling asleep for no reason. I keep having the same dream about the dark haired girl. My guess is that they mean something. She means something.

I was getting so tired I made it to my bed and passed out:

_I have to find her. She needs my help. I can't believe she made me leave! I just keep running and soon enough I start to see a light ahead of me. I keep running towards the light as soon end up outside. This isn't right. I was suppose to be finding Naiya! No! I went the wrong way! Then I hear her voice speak to me in my mind._

"_I'm sorry. I had to do it. He will kill you if you find me." She sounded weak. Gah! She led me out! I turn around to go back in but the door has sealed and I cannot get in. _

"_Damit!" I look towards the sky and start yelling, hoping the fates will hear me._

"_If you let her die, I will kill you! I swear I will kill you!"_

I shot up in my bed breathing heavily. I saw my kids surrounding me. Little Gia look at me with concern.

"Daddy are you OK?" Aww sweet Gia. She is only 5. Then her twin sister, Fay, spoke.

"Yeah Daddy, are you OK? You sounded like you were hurt." The two little blonds looked at me.

"I'm fine. Why would you think I was hurt?" I was curious. Some of the older kids looked at each other and tried to stifle their laughs. And little Gia looked at me seriously and said,

"You talk in your sleep Daddy. Who were you yelling at?" At this my eyes widened a bit. I talked in my sleep? Well that explains a few things.

"No one sweetie. I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She smiled a little and everybody moved away and started doing their morning chores.

I got out of bed and walked outside. Chiron trotted up to me.

"good morning Lord Apollo. Did you sleep well?" Did he hear me talking too? Nah he couldn't have. I'm just getting paranoid.

"Yes I did thank you. Now what is it that you came here to say?" He smiled.

"I have an announcement to make to the campers. A new demigod has arrived at camp. She is unconscious. Poseidon carried her here."

I looked at him in confusion. Poseidon carried a half blood to camp?

"Well then I better get to the infirmary and see what's wrong with her." So I headed to the infirmary to find Poseidon standing by a bed. I couldn't see the patient because my view was covered by the privacy sheet around the bed.

"Poseidon? What are you doing here?" He looked at me with a sad, worried face.

"I have brought someone. Someone we didn't think we would ever meet." I walked over and pulled away the curtain. When I got a look at her I froze in place.

It was her. The girl in my dreams. It was Naiya! I stared looking at her wide eyed in shock. She was still unconscious.

"Apollo?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Poseidon still wide eyed.

"Oh. My. Gosh." He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" I looked from her to him. I put my hands on either side of my head and pulled my hair a little.

"I know her. But I don't know her. I mean I will know her. I mean, gah! This is hard to explain!" He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? Never mind don't answer!" He said. He looked at her then back at me.

"Apollo. This is Naiya. And she is my daughter." My eyes got wide again. She was _the_ daughter of Poseidon! Wow. I calmed down at got down to business.

I checked her for any signs of injury or illness. All the while thinking to myself. She's the girl. The girl in my dreams. The girl that I will care for. The girl that is going to die. No! I can't think of that. I don't even know her yet. Maybe I should just get to know her. Be her friend. That's good. I will just be her friend. Then nothing will happen right? I knew I was lying to myself but hey anything to keep bad things off my mind.

Suddenly I heard her mumble in her sleep. "_I'm sorry. I had to do it. He will kill you if you find me."_ I looked up at Poseidon. He shrugged but his face still looked worried.

"She talks in her sleep." I gave him a nod.

"Well, she just needs some rest. She will be as good as new." He smiled and looked relieved. Then he nodded and in a flash of light he was gone. I looked down at the sleeping girl and wiped a strand of hair from her face.

She was beautiful. She had pale skin, jet black hair, and I knew when she opened her eyes, she would reveal emeralds. I sighed and was about to walk out of the room when she stirred. She blinked her eyes a few times and suddenly mine were locked with hers. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

**(A/N) Hey y'all! OK this chapter is a little shorter than normal but I hope you like it anyways! Please review! It's what keeps me writing!**

**-Perkyhorses**


	6. Chapter 6

My Soulmate

Chapter 6

**(A/N) I do not own PJO! Just so you know! I only own Naiya and Ashlee!)**

**Naiya POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. I sat up in the bed I was in my eyes still locked with his. _Oh my gosh! _He looks exactly like the boy in my dreams! Lets just call him "Shiny Dude."

I leaned towards him trying to get a better look. To make sure it was him. I narrowed my eyes and got just inches from his face. His eyes were wide and he seemed like he was frozen in the position he is in.

I leaned back a little and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't move. Huh. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. He still didn't move. _This is one strange dude._ So thinking of nothing else to do, I slapped him so hard he fell sideways and hit the ground.

"Hey Shiny Dude! Wake up!" That woke him up. I was giggling internally.

He stood back up rubbing the side of his face. He blinked a few times then his gaze landed back on me.

"What did you do that for?" He asked wincing a little from the pain. I gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"I tried everything but you wouldn't snap out of it. You looked frozen, so I thought I would give you a little help." I replied sarcastically. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"I guess I needed that. Wait, did you just call me Shiny Dude?" I laughed and nodded my head "yes".

"Yeah I did." I chuckled. Inwardly saying, I will probably make fun of you with it too. He just shook his head. His eyes never did leave my face. I still couldn't believe it. He looked exactly like the guy in my dreams. Just. Wow.

"Who are you?" I looked up at him a little shocked.

"My name is Naiya." I said and stuck out my hand. He shook it. His hand felt strong and warm. I was a little reluctant to let go. He smiled.

"Don't you have a last name?" He asked politely. I frowned and shook my head.

"No last name. Just Naiya." He nodded his head.

"OK, you know who I am. Now who are you?" I asked poking him in the chest. He chuckled.

"My name is Apollo." He said proudly. Hmm…I am a good actress. Let's see if I can lower his ego just a bit.

"Hmm…never heard of you." He frowned at this and looked confused.

"Never heard of me? Let me jog your memory. I am God of the sun, music, poetry, truth, and art." He gave me a smile. I seemed to think about it, looked back up at him and shook my head "no". He frowned. Then looked me in the eye and chuckled.

"You almost got me. You're a good actress Naiya." I smiled and stood up and bowed. He just laughed. Then he offered me his arm.

"Well Naiya, allow me to be your personal guide around camp." I hesitated. Then I just walked beside him and he let his arm drop. **(A/N) Everybody knows what camp looks like I hope. So I am not going to explain it.)**

**TIME LAPS!**

I found out Ashlee had made it here after being chased by a monster and was claimed as a daughter or Athena. I was so happy for her and I couldn't wait to see her.

Once Apollo was done showing me around and I knew were everything was, I decided to start unpacking me stuff. I told Apollo good bye and headed towards my cabin. I knocked and a boy who looked just like me (only he was a boy obviously) answered the door. He gave me a smile.

"You must be Naiya. I'm Percy Jackson. Welcome to camp sis." He moved to let me inside. I loved it here. It was so beautiful! And I was so excited I actually had a brother! I threw my stuff on the unused bunk and turned to face Percy. He was smiling as well.

"So Percy, why don't we get to know each other?" He came over and sat on the bunk with me. He told me about all his great quests. He told me about Grover, who I thought would be really cool to meet, and Annabeth, He wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful she was. Obviously his girlfriend. She seemed nice enough though.

"Ok, your turn. Anything weird happen in your life yet?" he looked at me a bit worried. I sighed.

"Well, my mother died giving birth to me, so I have been going from family to family all my life. The last family I lived with were the Gilberts. Turns out, they were monsters." His eyes got wide.

"Did you out run them?" I shook my head.

"No I killed them." He looked shocked.

"You killed them? Where did you get a weapon?" This is where it will be hard to explain.

"Well you see, I have this weird instinct I guess you could call it. It comes when I'm angry or scared. It's like some very powerful force takes over my body, and I have no control over my actions. Sometimes I don't even remember what happened after I calm down. My friend, Ashlee, know all about it. I tell her everything. She just got claimed as a daughter of Athena by the way." I said after seeing Percy's eyes go wide.

"Anyways, these instincts also make me have visions. A lot of times they come out as songs, but every night they come as dreams. Ashlee woke me up one time I was having a dream. She said when my eyes flashed open, they were silver with little specks of light shooting towards my pupil. It's really weird."

He just looked at me shell shocked. Then he snapped out of it and smiled.

"So have you seen anyone here that you might have seen in a dream? Sorry I'm naturally curious." I chuckled and said it was OK.

"Yes actually I have." He looked at me pleading me to tell him who. I took a deep breath.

"I met him in the infirmary. He was taking care of me while I was unconscious. And he was gawking at me. Just standing there and looking at me. It was really weird." I waited to see if he could guess who it was.

"I got nothing." He said and slouched. He looked frustrated. "Please just tell me." He begged. I laughed a bit.

"He has blond hair and blue eyes. I slapped him and called him Shiny Dude." At this Percy's eyes widened.

"Apollo? You slapped Apollo?" He looked a little frightened. I giggled.

"Yes I did. He looked like he was frozen while he was staring at me. I tried everything to snap him out of it. So finally I slapped him and yelled, 'Hey Shiny Dude! Wake up!' and he did."

Percy looked impressed. "You know not many people would have gotten away with slapping a God. I guess he likes you. Did anything else happen?" I told him about our little "introductions" and about how he showed me around the camp. Percy looked astonished.

"Well big brother, I better go see Ashlee. We have a lot to discuss. Hey if you come back later we will probably be at the beach drinking Mtn. Dew getting sugar high. I think we deserve it. And you haven't seen me on sugar yet." I laughed at the terrified look on his face. He managed to choke out,

"Oh boy."

**(A/N) Yay! I wrote another chapter! Hope you all like it! Please review! It's what keeps me writing! Love ya!**

**-perkyhorses**


	7. Chapter 7

My Soulmate

Chapter 7

**(I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**(A/N) Thank you, thank you, thank you! for all your good reviews! I love you all! Here is the next chapter! =)**

**Apollo POV**

I watched Naiya enter her cabin and start talking to her brother. I know it's not right and I know I will probably pay for it soon, but I had to do it. Yep. I'm going to eavesdrop on them. So I snuck over to the window behind her bunk and listened. Percy was telling her all about his adventures. Show off.

When she started talking my interest peaked. I leaned in a little more to hear better. Wow. She told him all about her powers. Or what powers she knows of right now. I didn't know they would be so strong. Her being the Daughter of Poseidon and all. I didn't think they would grow until she was older. Guess she proved me wrong. I couldn't wait to see her in action.

When she left the cabin I made sure to stay hidden. Then I started to follow her at a safe distance she couldn't see me. Oh boy, I got it bad. I don't even know the girl yet! Maybe I should talk to Aphrodite and tell her to stop messing with it. It has to be her making me feel this way for Naiya.

**Naiya POV**

I left the cabin and started walking to the Athena cabin. Ashlee and I are going to drown ourselves in sugar. Poor Percy won't know what to do with us. I giggled. He is going to have to face it sooner or later. And I prefer sooner rather than later.

I approached the Athena cabin and knocked on the door. A girl with blond hair and gray eyes answered.

"May I help you?" I smiled.

"Yes I'm looking for Ashlee. I'm Naiya by the way." She smiled.

"I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you. Hold on one sec. I will get Ashlee." Oh so this is the famous Annabeth. Poor girl is probably going to get stuck helping Percy with me and Ashlee.

Soon enough Ashlee came through the door, bag in hand. She had an evil grin on her face and turned to tell her sisters bye. Then we headed towards my cabin. It is more roomy. We can always kick Percy out for a bit.

Turns out there was no need for that because when we got there, Percy wasn't there. He was probably at the beach. Good. We went over to my bunk and plopped down pulling out the radio and Mtn. Dew. I think we deserve a little don't you? We do this every week.

"So Ash, your moms' Athena eh? That's cool. She is like, one of my favorite Goddesses!" Ashlee's face lit up in excitement.

"I know right! It is so cool! And your Dad being Poseidon is awesome!" We both giggled and jumped up and down. We can be a little girly when we want to be. It just doesn't happen that often so enjoy it while it lasts!

I opened the bottle of Dew and gulped ¼ of the bottle. Ahhhhh I can already feel the sugar running through my veins. Suddenly I can't sit still and I jump off the bed and start hopping around. Ashlee dose the same thing then turns on the CD she put in. It started playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

**TIME LAPS**

An hour later we are still hyped up. We can't sit still. Then Percy comes in the room with, hahaha, Apollo and Nico! Oh this is just too good.

"What are you guys doing?" Percy said with a confused look.

"!whoeverinventeditisawesome!!" I was talking so fast my sentences were scrambled together. He cocked an eye brow and said, "huh?" Apollo was laughing his butt off.

Suddenly Ashlee runs up and grabs Nico by the arm and drags him in the room. He looks panicked when she starts to make him dance. Spinning in circles and whatnot. I drink more Dew and Apollo is still laughing. Percy looks scared out of his mind and I am having fun.

"Ashlee! We should sing a song! I have helium! Woo!" I yell at the top of my lungs. She nods her head vigorously letting go of poor Nico in the process. I run and get a bunch of helium balloons and we start sucking the helium out.

"sound check." Ashlee said and nodded her head. We turned the CD to karaoke. It landed on the song Right Round by the Chipmunks lol. Then we started to sing.

_**Ash&Naiya:**__ *You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

_**Naiya:**__Yeah I, I got to know your name  
Well and I, could trace your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some_

_**Ash:**__Well I...I set my sights on you  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
(and no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby  
_

_**Ash&Naiya:**__All I know is that to me  
You look like you're havin' fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come_

_**Ash&Naiya:**__*You spin me right round, baby  
right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round round round_

_**Naiya: **__I, I got be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in  
Just a little bit closer  
(little bit closer)_

_**Ash&Naiya:**__**All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
Watch out, here I come_

[*Repeat]

_**Ash: **__I want your love  
I want your love  
[**Repeat]_

We burst in a fit of giggles when the song was over. Apollo, Nico, and Percy were trying to hold in laughs without succeeding.

"Hey Ash. I got a song that would be fun to sing." I got up and sucked in a lot more helium. Then I went to the CD player and switched the song. Then I started to sing Don't Trust Me by 3oh3. Everybody started laughing.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

(everyone cracked up at that)__

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
Won't trust me

Everyone started laughing. Apollo was laughing so hard he couldn't hold himself up and fell to the ground. I ran over to see if he was ok. He nodded a yes and I helped him up. We all stayed in the cabin and partied wile Ashlee and I drank more Mtn. Dew. Ashlee danced with Nico the whole time, (I don't think he minded) and Annabeth showed up at one point and danced with Percy. Guess who I had to dance with. Apollo. I didn't mind. I just know that if there ever will be anything between us, it can never work out.

**(A/N) Sorry guys this one is a little short! Hope you liked it! Please review! It's what keeps me going! Do you like Nico/Ashlee? I think they would make a cute pair don't you? Again Please review!**

**-Perkyhorses**__


	8. Chapter 8

My Soulmate

Chapter 8

**(I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Naiya POV**

We danced and drank Mtn. Dew well into the night. It was way, way, way, past curfew when we finally fell asleep. Nico and Ashlee crashed on the floor by the radio, Percy and Annabeth crashed in Percy's bed, (nothing happened) I crashed in my bed, and (surprisingly) Apollo fell asleep (asleep!) on the floor by my bed.

As soon as my head touched the pillow I was in a deep sleep:

"_I'm sorry. I had to do it. He will kill you if you find me." I was weak from the power I used to help Apollo find his way out of the tunnels. He was angry with me. That's good. It will make it all the more easier for him. _

_I hear the dark whisper again. Then I sit up to face my attacker. I black out for a bit but, when I wake up I am in a heap on the ground. I try to stand but I am weak. So I crawl over to the nearest wall and pull myself up as best as I can. I look around me. There is a hole in the ceiling now letting the moonlight shine through._

_I keep looking and find, to my surprise, the blond boy, Apollo, in the far corner of the room, tied up. He lifts his head up and looks at me with a worried face. _

_I try to walk over to him but, I am so weak, I fall and pass out yet again._

Neiya shoots up from the bed gasping for air. That was intense. She looks around and it's still dark outside. Huh. I didn't get more than 3 hours of sleep. Well I'm up now, and that means I won't be able to get to sleep again.

I lay down on my side facing the outside edge of my bed and look at everybody. Nico and Ashlee were cuddling on the floor under the radio. Haha! You don't have to be a daughter of Aphrodite to see what's going on there! Percy and Annabeth are cuddling in Percy's bed. Hmmm. And Apollo is sleeping by my bed. Wait, what! Gods sleep? Huh? Who would have thought?

Just to mess with him, because I am bored, I pull on my power just a little bit. Enough to make my eyes flash silver light, and pull water from the air forming a huge water bubble hovering over him. He will probably kill me for this but, it has to be done. I flash an evil grin and roll over in my bed and pretend to sleep. Still concentrated on the water I let it drop.

_Splash!_ I choke back a laugh as Apollo shoots up in the air in shock. I look over to see his face, and boy was it comical! He looked kinda cute when he was all wet. I can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing and he looks at me.

I'm laughing so hard it's a wonder nobody woke up! He crossed his arms over his chest and did a little pout that made him look like a little boy who just got thrown in the pool.

"That wasn't funny." But even he was trying to hold back laughter. Finally he just let it out and we sat there laughing together.

"You know, I'm going to find a way to get back at you for this." I just nod my head.

"I know. But the look on your face was worth it!" Oh boy. That was good. We started to calm down.

"Well I better go. I have to bring the sun up in the morning you know. Very important business." I let out a giggle and nod my head. He glows a little and all of a sudden he is dry. He looks at me. Shakes his head, and walks out the door.

I calm down enough to get up, get dressed, and head towards the beach.

**Apollo POV**

Wow. She actually pulled a prank on me! I didn't think she would have the guts to do anything like that. Especially on a God! I swear she could be a daughter of Hermes.

I walk out the door and head towards my awesome red sports car. Maybe I should offer her a ride sometime?

Anyways, I get in my car, aka the sun, and take off. Hello world! Morning has come!

**(A/N) Sorry guys! This is a short chapter! Please review anyways! Love you all! =)**

**-Perkyhorses**


	9. Chapter 9

My Soulmate

Chapter 9

**(I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**(A/N) sorry it took so long!**

**Naiya POV**

I sat up and watched the sun rise. Beautiful. I need to get a better look. Sighing I get off the bed and walk quietly to the door. Everyone is still sound asleep. Chuckling quietly I walk out the door.

I walk a few feet from the door and look up. Analyzing the climb to the roof. It's not that far. Shrugging I walk to the side and start to climb. There are plenty of handholds. I should make it. I keep climbing when my arm starts to hurt. This is harder than I thought it would be. Eventually I made it up. Oh and just in time to watch the sun rise enough to make the sky red and orange!

I sit up there on my knees until the sun is at its fullest. Just beautiful! Well while I'm up here might as well practice with my powers!

I sit up straight and close my eyes concentrating. My palms open up with my arms out, elbows bent. I mentally tug a bit and I can feel the water forming from the air around me to hover just slightly over my cupped palms.

I opened my now silver light eyes to see the ball of water had a faint glow to it. I thought about light and it glowed brighter. Huh, this is cool. I thought about light again and it got even brighter. Then I mentally pushed a little harder than before and the light got so bright I lit up the whole camp with its energy!

Power surged through me and my eyes glowed brighter. Water encircled my body before melting off, revealing new cloths! I was now wearing a blue tank top with black lace on the neckline, the bottom, and down the middle with a blue flowy skirt that stops above my knees looking like water flowing down my legs. It was beautiful!

I am still holding the ball of water In my hands. The glow died down a lot. I hear an intake of breath and look around. All of camp had come out of their cabins to see what had made the tremendous light. People were staring at me with their mouths wide open. I drop the bubble and it shatters. But still people stare.

Someone clears their throat behind me. I turn to see Apollo standing a few feet away from me, staring in shock. When he noticed me looking he shook his head and turned to the crowed I had drawn.

"Go back to your cabins! Nothing to see here!" He shooed them with his hands. I could hear a bunch of groans and complaints. Eventually they all walk off. I stand up and brush my skirt off.

"Thank You." He is still staring at me in disbelief. I wave my hands in front of his face and he shakes his head slowly saying:

"Naiya, look down." I do and gasp at what I see. My body was glowing a faint blue around it, like another layer of skin. Wow. I stretch my hand in front of me to get a better look. Just, wow! I look up to see Apollo smiling one of the softest smiles.

"Your beautiful." He said is so softly I could barely hear it. But I did and it made my heart flutter. He then looked in my eyes.

"What makes your eyes change to that color?" He said it like he was in awe. Wow! I shocked a God!

"umm…It happens when I use my power. I don't really know why." He nodded his head but kept staring.

"Umm…You can stop staring now." This is getting uncomfortable. He jerked his head and mumbled a sorry.

I decided it was time to change back into my normal cloths. I closed my eyes and focused on releasing the power that filled me. Soon enough as it left I took a sharp intake of breath and my eyes flashed open, now their normal color. I was weaker, but not as weak as when I fought John and Susan.

I fell a little and Apollo caught me.

"We should get you off of the roof. Before you fall off." He smirked a little. I gave him a dirty look and let him help me down.

"Thank you. I need to go." I need to see Ashlee. I turn to leave but he grabs me by the hand. As his skin makes contact with mine the place where they touch glows. I am overwhelmed with emotion. We both gasp and jerk our hands away. We look at each other wide eyed and look down. Where our hearts are, there is a golden silver cord like thing linking them together. Apollo looks in shock.

"Oh boy."

**(A/N) short chap! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

My Soulmate

Chapter 10

**(I do not own PJO!)**

**Naiya POV**

What the heck! What is this! I look down at the cord then to Apollo's face. He looked in shock, then confusion, then like the happiest man in the world. He was looking at the cord in awe, then he reached out his hand and touched it. With his touch it grew brighter. His face lit up with fascination.

He turned his head to look at me and smiled softly. Looking at me in awe as he did with the cord. His face was glowing so brightly I was almost blinded. He took hold of my hand and it was warm to the touch.

No I can't. I can't love him. It will never work out. Whatever this cord is, it has to go away. I can't!

I ripped my hand out of his and ran. I could hear him calling my name but I ignored him and just kept running.

**Apollo POV**

Oh my gods. It's her. It's really her. But how?

It's extremely rare for a god or goddess to find their soulmate. But here I am. And here she is. And just wow! I have never been this happy in my entire life! I look at the cord in awe. I touch it and warmth and love fills me. I look up to her face and see confusion, awe, and wonder. It was that moment that I knew. I was in love with Naiya. My soulmate.

All of a sudden I feel sadness and denial run through me. It was a second before I found it was coming from Naiya. Our connection made us feel each other's emotions? Why would she feel this way? All I want to do now is get rid of her sadness.

I suddenly feel empty and hurt as she rips her hand from mine and runs.

"Naiya!" I yell in panic. I catch a glimpse of her thoughts through the cord that still connects us. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no.

"Naiya! Come back! Please!" Too late she is gone. She had run off toward the river.

After a few minutes of me just watching in the same spot I was when she ran off, Aphrodite popped in front of me looking pissed off.

"What are you doing just standing there!" Hands on her hips she snapped me out of me haze. My head turned towards her slowly. She looked almost just like Naiya. Almost. Unlike Naiya she was wearing a scowl. She also didn't stand like her or talk like her. And the way she snapped at me was defiantly not like her.

"Are you crazy! You just had your soulmate revealed to you by the fates and you just sit here while she is in denial? Go after her!"

About half way through her little speech I was already running.

**(A/N) sorry its really short! I just got back from fair and am really tired! Please review anyways!**

**-Perkz**


	11. Chapter 11

My Soulmate

Chapter 11

**(I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Naiya POV**

I can't believe I just did that. I just ran like some coward. What else could I do! I needed to get away so I did! Don't judge me! Anyways I should have ran to Ashlee, but instead I went straight towards the lake. Probably best to be alone anyways. Once she reached the lake she dove in. She didn't take any of her clothes off, didn't think about her ipod that was in her pocket, she just dove. As the water hit her she immediately felt at home. Giggling a little bit, and swimming around, she tried to forget all about Apollo, and the silver cord for a while. It almost worked too. She could hear someone yelling on the bank. It was Apollo.

"Naiya! Please come out. I need to talk to you."

But she didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to forget, for the time being. So she swam deeper, and she had a feeling he knew it. Good. Her assumptions were awarded when she heard,

"Oh, come on Naiya!" she said nothing. "Don't make me come down there!"

She giggled a bit and swam even deeper. She kept swimming until all of a sudden he appeared in a flash of light right in front of her wearing a scowl.

"Now that's not right." He said. She just pushed passed him like he wasn't even there, and kept swimming until she reached the bottom. Of course he followed her. Crossing her hands she looked at him. Waiting.

"OK." He said. "what happened?" She cleared her face of all emotion.

"What do you mean, "what happened?"" He sighed and gave her the don't-play-dumb-with-me look. She gave up with a sigh. She never was a good actress.

"I got scared." She said looking down. She felt ashamed, embarrassed, and scared. Why couldn't he see that it was impossible for them to be together? At all? She was human! He was a god! It would never work if you know what I'm saying!

"why are you scared?" he looked worried now. He wrapped his arms around her and she was suddenly warm. She hadn't even realized she was cold. After sitting there for a while, though she didn't want it to end, she pulled back a little and said,

"Because, it would never work. You should know that." He looked as if he were thinking about it for a minute, then he understood.

"We could make it work. There are ways." She shook her head. She wanted a normal life, but she would never get it back. She barely even knew Apollo, yet she was falling in love with him.

"Can we wait? Can we just spend some time with each other before we decide anything major? I just barely met you." He looked at her in understanding. It would be best. He nodded his head and she sighed in relief. Then they walked out of the lake talking about random stuff.

"Well I better go. Ashlee is expecting to see me." Naiya gave a slight smile before waving and heading to the Athena cabin to tell her best friend everything. She's the only one she knew who could keep a secret.

**(A/N) OMG I am so sorry for making you wait so long! I had school and farm work and I just got so tired I had no time! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review! Flames are accepted!**

**-Perkz=)**


	12. Chapter 12

My Soulmate

Chapter 12

**(I do not own PJO! Just so you know!)**

**Naiya POV**

"Oh. My. Gods." Ashlee just sat there, mouth hung open, and eyes bulging out of her head. Naiya had told her everything. Even about the silver cord. Ashlee just listened frozen to the spot on her bed.

"No way. Apollo is in love with you?" Naiya hung her head, then looked up and nodded. Ashlee looked like she where thinking for a bit, then a hug goofy grin spread across her face.

"You don't believe him do you?" Naiya shook her head. In truth, she thought he was just a horny god who thought he could get whoever he wanted. And he was after her. Looking her straight in the eye, Ashlee said, " Well there is only one way to find out." She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted.

"APHRODITE! YOUR EXPERTISE IS NEEDED!" Naiya's eyes got huge. "Ashlee! What are you doing?" she chuckled. "I'm helping you." Shaking her head Naiya looked around frantically for a way to escape, but before she got to the door, a puff of pink smoke appeared in front of her blocking her way. When it cleared Aphrodite stood in its place.

"Did someone call?" She looked straight at Naiya and gave a smug smile. Ashlee walked up and led her to the bed, and they all sat in a circle.

"Yes my lady, I called you." Ashlee started. Aphrodite looked at her and motioned to go on. "Naiya here doesn't believe lord Apollo loves her." Aphrodite looked straight at Naiya and shook her head. " He does love you sweetie." She looked like a caring mother right there. " You have no idea how much." Naiya hung her head.

"How do I know for sure?" She looked up again to see Aphrodite had a twinkle in her eye. "you know that silver cord?" Naiya nodded. "That is what connects you. It means you are soulmates." Her eyes got wide. Soulmates? That's impossible "No not impossible. It is very rare for a god to find his soulmate. This is something to celebrate." Naiya nodded, understanding everything now. She smiled. Aphrodite smiled as well. "You believe now. Look, your glowing." Naiya looked down to see she was in fact glowing that smoky blue. Then they all sat there smiling and giggling about boys and how cheesy they can be.

**(OK sorry this chapter is so short. I have school lol. SUCKS! Flames are accepted!)**

**-Perkz**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Soulmate**

**Chapter 13**

**(I own nothing!)**

**Naiya POV**

Talking about boys in the Athena cabin had been really fun. Aphrodite, Ashlee, and I played a game. It was truth or dare, only it was only about guys! Normally I wouldn't have much fun with this kind of thing, but I decided to give it a try and ended up liking it. It was my turn and I turned to Ashlee.

"Ashlee, truth or dare?" she seemed to think really hard about it. Then she shrugged.

"Dare" She smirked like nothing I could make her do would affect her. I had to think of something good. It came to me instantly. Of course! This is too easy!

"I dare you to go into Nico's cabin, walk right up to him, and kiss him with all you've got!" Her eyes went wide, and her mouth fell open. Yes! I finally got her! She sat there frozen. I gave her that look that said "now you got yourself into this, go do it!" She gave me a scared look and slowly got up. I smirked.

"good girl" She glared daggers at me and slipped out of the cabin. I looked over and saw Aphrodite had a pleased smile on her face. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"wanna make sure she does it?" Confusion swept over me. "you mean follow her?" she rolled her eyes. "of course not! We can watch right here!" She waved her hand and a pink cloud appeared in front of us. It parted to make a mirror, and in it we saw Ashlee on her way to Nico's. She looked so nervous. Her hands were shaking and she was muttering to herself. Each step she took made her even more nervous. It was quite amusing to watch.

Once she reached the cabin she knocked on the obsidian door. It opened to reveal Nico in his usual goth attire. Ashlee took a deep breath, put both hands on his cheeks, and kissed him with all she was worth. When she broke the kiss she turned on her heel and started running back to the Athena cabin leaving a very shocked Nico behind standing in the doorway. We watched long enough to see a slow smile spread his face. He slowly closed the door and the mirror vanished just as Ashlee came bursting through the door out of breath.

She walked over and sat back down. Then she looked at me with a devious grin.

"Ok Naiya, dare or dare?" Oh no, I was in for it now. "um, it's _truth_ or dare Ash, not dare or dare." She smiled.

"dare or dare?" I sighed, and looked at my feet. "fine, dare." I looked up and her eyes were swirling grey.

"good girl. I dare you to call Apollo, and kiss him, and every time he kisses you back you must kiss him again." My jaw dropped. "I wasn't that mean to you!" She smirked at me. Every time you mess with Ashlee, she will mess with your right back times three.

"It's only mean if you don't enjoy it." I started to blush the faintest pink. I do not blush easily. She gave a smug laugh. She got me on that one.

I grunted, and got up. "fine, but I'm not gonna be in here when I do this!" Aphrodite winked at me and gave me a look that said "that's ok, we will just watch you secretly with that awesome magic mirror thing!" I blushed even redder, and headed out the door.

I walked all the way to the lake wanting to be as far from the cabin as possible. I sat on a boulder close to the water and began to ponder. _How will he react to a kiss out of nowhere? Will he push me away? How will _I_ react? _

Not wanting to put it off any longer just making myself even more nervous, I slid off the rock just to stand beside it, and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Apollo!"

**(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry its been soooooo long! I havnt really been in a writing mood until now….anyways tell me wutcha think! Flames are accepted.**

**~Perkz**


	14. Chapter 14

My Soulmate

Chapter 14

**(I own nothing!)**

**Naiya POV**

"Apollo!" Once the word flew from my mouth my stomach instantly tangled with knots. Oh gods how am I going to do this? I should have just turned down the dare. I should just walk back to the cabin and say I did it! But Aphrodite has her stupid goddess mirror. OK deep breaths Naiya. I started taking deep breaths in and out, and closed my eyes trying to concentrate. Then I felt the brush of fingertips on my cheek.

"OH MY FREAKIN GODS!" I jumped and landed with my back to the boulder. I looked through my bangs (which conveniently fell into my face) and saw Apollo standing there with a grin on his face. He was not even 2 feet away from me, standing so close I could feel the heat radiating off of him. How ironic. Sun god, get it? That was lame sorry. I stared into his eyes, so blue, so bright, amazing. Those were eyes you could lose yourself in forever, and right now they looked like they were staring into my soul. I cleared my throat, and he blinked a few times before stepping back slightly, but not much.

"um…you called." I blushed a bit. I have been doing too much of that lately. I looked at my shoes and mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that'' Now he was playin with me. I looked up and saw him smirk. I mumbled something random again, and he bunched his eyebrows together. "I really don't understand what you're saying Naiya."

My heart did a flip at the sound of my name. Oh, why does he have to make me feel this way? My hands started shaking, and my eyes fluttered a bit. Water started pulling itself from the air around me to circle me with little droplets. I took a deep breath (yet again) and they fell. I looked up at Apollo and his eyes widened a bit, then when back to their normal look of fascination, conflict, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Naiya, are you ok?" Well I was now or never. I closed the small space between us and captured his lips with mine. He stiffened for just a second before wrapping his arms around me. In turn I wrapped my arms around his neck. Wow, this felt so good! I could feel the gold silver cord burning between us. I opened my eyes a little bit and found that he was glowing a faint gold. My eyes closed again as he deepened the kiss. Emotion filled me. His and mine joining together. What I felt was confusion, happiness, loneliness, and most of all, love. It filled me completely. I was on cloud nine! Neither of us wanted to break the kiss, but I needed to breathe eventually. My eyes opened and he was staring at me with a huge smile. His eyes were dancing and the glow wasn't just a faint gold anymore.

**Apollo POV**

Wow. Just wow! So much for taking things slow! Just kidding, I knew she only kissed me because of a dare, but I still couldn't help but feel ecstatic! I can't deny it anymore, I love this girl. She is beautiful, funny, independent, just all around unique. And right now she looked like she might fall. Her knees were shaking and her eyes were dazed. _I did that to her_. I couldn't help the big goofy smile from spreading itself across my face. She swayed a little and I put my arm around her to steady her. She was still glowing that smoky blue. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch up and fought the urge to kiss her again. She looked up at me and I winked at her. Slowly a flush of pink colored her pale cheeks. I almost laughed.

"Well, seems like you have won the dare." Her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. "I saw inside your mind while we were kissing." Her eyes looked anywhere but me. I lifted her chin up towards my face.

"It doesn't bother me one bit." She chuckled, and gave me a disbelieving look. My eyebrows scrunched together. To prove it to her I leaned down and kissed her again, taking her completely by surprise. When I broke away I kissed her again on the forehead.

"I guess it's time for you to go back to the cabin. I bet your friends are waiting for you." She pouted a little and that made my heart flutter. She sighed.

"ok, I guess I should go back." She sounded so sad. She cant even imagine what I'm feeling. She gave me a little smile and turned to leave. No matter how much I wanted to say it, I couldn't force the words from my lips.

_I love you Naiya._

**(A/N) OK tell me if you like! I'm trying not to make it steamy since its rated T. so if you want it to be steamy in the future plz tell me and I will put a warning at the top of the chapter. Loves yall!**

**~Perkz**


End file.
